Disisimu
by syntia.amano
Summary: Chara Death. AlaudexCavallone Primo. Slight D18


Title : Disisimu

Summary : Chara Death. AlaudexCavallone Primo. Slight D18

A/N: inspirasi dari sebuah chara yang mati dan bikin aku nangis pas ngedengerin lagu ed Stand by Me. Seharusnya ini di upload waktu ulang tahunnya Hibari tapi FFn entah kenapa off tiap kali mau upload *sigh

-.-

Alaude berdiri dari mejanya dan pergi perlahan ke arah rak buku yang ada di seberang ruangan. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah surat yang baru saja dibuka. Cap amplop menandakan surat itu berasal dari salah satu Famiglia berpengaruh, Cavallone.

"Tuan Alaude, ada yang mencari tuan," lapor salah satu bawahannya. "Vongola Famiglia mencari tuan."

Alaude menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menyuruh bawahannya itu pergi dan mengambil mantelnya kemudian menemui lelaki yang pasti akan menyuruhnya pergi ke acara merepotkan itu.

"Selamat siang, Vongola Primo," sapa ALaude dengan nada datar sementara lelaki berambut pirang di depannya memasang senyum lebar.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami karena datang tiba-tiba," ujar lelaki berambut merah dengan tato di salah satu pipinya.

"Alaude, apa kamu sudah menerima surat dari Cavallone Famiglia?" tanya Primo masih dengan senyumannya. Alaude menyuruh ruangan itu dikosongan sebelum senyum dalam wajah Primo menghilang dan berganti menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

"Aku tidak akan mendatanginya."

"Aku sudah mengira kamu akan bicara seperti itu. Tapi aku dengar Cavallone Primo ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padamu seandainya dia lebih dulu pergi."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi aku ingin kamu datang, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak bisa memerintahmu," ujar Vongola Primo sambil menghela nafas.

"Kehidupan Mafia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepolisian," jawab Alaude datar.

"Meskipun itu adalah pemakaman Cavallone Primo?" tanya lelaki di depannya itu dengan nada serius. Alaude memandangnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. "Setidaknya aku ingin kamu datang bukan sebagai salah satu bagian dari Vongola Famiglia melainkan sebagai teman dari Cavallone Primo."

"Aku bukan teman Cavallone Primo," jawab Alaude tegas.

"Kalau begitu datanglah sebagai perwakilan dari Vongola Famiglia. Sebagai salah satu sekutu Vongola Famiglia salah satu guardian harus tetap ada disana mengikuti seluruh prosesnya. AKu dan G hanya bisa mengikuti sebentar karena harus bertolak ke negara lain. Guardian yang lain sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti perintah anda."

"Kalau begitu anggaplah ini permintaan dari salah satu teman. Aku harus segera kembali. Maaf mengganggu waktumu. G, ayo berangkat!" ajak Vongola Primo pada lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Lelaki bernama G itu menundukkan kepala pada Alaude dan menyusul pemimpinnya itu menghilang dari gedung tempat Alaude berada.

"Bahkan sampai akhir kau merepotkanku," ujarnya lirih.

-.-

 _"Alaude, terima kasih atas bantuanmu."_

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa."_

 _"Baiklah, kali ini aku juga tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi terima kasih."_

 _"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai polisi."_

 _"Sudah kuduga kamu akan bilang seperti itu. Alaude, kalau seandainya aku tidak ada lagi, apa kamu akan mengingatku?"_

 _"Tidak akan."_

 _"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu kamu tidak akan bersedih saat aku tidak ada, itu bagus. Akan berkurang satu orang yang akan menyesali kepergianku."_

 _"Apa anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu Cavallone Primo?"_

 _"Apa kamu tidak mau menyebutkan namaku? Kamu selalu memanggilku dengan julukkan."_

 _"Bagi saya, anda tetaplah Cavallone Primo."_

 _"Baiklah aku menyerah. Lagipula kamu juga tidak menyebut Giotto dengan namanya."_

 _"Karena Vongola Primo tetaplah Vongola Primo."_

 _"Baik-baik, tapi Alaude aku…"_

 _p.p_

Alaude membuka matanya, dari sudut matanya terlihat bekas air mata mengalir yang dengan cepat dihapusnya. Dia menatap mantel yang digantungkannya lalu mengambil amplop di dalamnya. Dibacanya sekali lagi. Surat yang menunjukkan bahwa orang itu benar-benar telah menghilang dari kehidupannya, dari keluarganya, dan mungkin akan menghilang dari ingatannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengingatmu," ujarnya dengan nada datar meskipun air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

O,o

"Kyouya, buon compleanno!" seru Dino sambil membuka pintu ruangan tempat Hibari lagi-lagi mempersiapkan diri dengan tonfanya. "Kyouya aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung," ujar lelaki berambut pirang bergelombang di depannya sambil tetap mengelak dari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan lelaki berambut hitam.

"Ck, kalau begitu pergi!" suruhnya.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu terlebih dahulu."

"Hal seperti itu…"

"Patut untuk dirayakan," sahut Dino, memotong ucapan muridnya. "meskipun aku tidak bisa mengikutinya sampai selesai," ujarnya agak sedih.

"Aku tidak butuh…"

"Kyouya! Kamu hanya perlu bilang terima kasih," celutuk Dino yang lagi-lagi membuat Hibari ber-ck.

"Meskipun begitu Kyouya, aku…."

0.0

"Maaf tuan, apa tuan bernama Alaude?" tanya salah satu lelaki yang sepertinya adalah anggota Cavallone Famiglia pada Alaude.

"Benar," jawab Alaude waspada. Entah dia bertanya untuk mengincarnya atau hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang lain.

"Ada titipan dari Cavallone Primo untuk anda," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil padanya sebelum berpamitan.

Acara pemakaman telah selesai namun Alaude berdiri jauh di belakang. DIa tidak ingin melihat meskipun dia sudah ditugaskan untuk mengikuti seluruh proses yang ada. Di depannya berdiri wakil dari Famiglia yang lain serta anggota Cavallone Famiglia. Meskipun Giotto dan G berkata bahwa mereka akan mampir namun Alaude sama sekali tidak melihat mereka.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" tanya salah seorang wanita yang melintas di dekat Alaude saat dia berbalik ingin kembali ke kendaraannya. Satu per satu orang-orang pergi dari sana sehingga meninggalkan Alaude disana.

"Apa acaranya sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Alaude yang menyebabkan lelaki berambut putih itu langsung melompat menjauh. "Maaf mengagetkanmu," ujarnya.

"Maafkan kami," mohon G padanya.

"Kalian telat," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"G, sepertinya kita harus memberi salam. Alaude, apa kamu sudah melakukannya?" tanya Cavallone Primo.

"Hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Aku akan berjaga selama anda berada disana."

"Baiklah, G ayo!" suruhnya pada sang guardian.

Alaude mengawasi mereka berdua dan keadaan sekitar. Ada beberapa bawahan mereka yang berada disana dan mengawasi keadaan sama sepertinya. Vongola Famiglia memang termasuk baru, sama seperti Cavallone Famiglia, namun kedua Famiglia ini kekuatannya tidak perlu lagi diragukan. Karena hal itu nyawa Vongola Primo selalu ada dalam bahaya.

"Maaf menunggu, Alaude, kami pergi," ujar Vongola Primo pada Alaude. G kembali pamit dan masuk bersama dengan Primo ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi bersama dengan pengawalnya. Alaude menatap sebuah kotak yang tadi di terimanya. Dia tahu bahwa Vongola Primo tahu tentang isi kotak itu. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke salah satu saku mantelnya dan mendapati sebuah kunci disana. Kunci yang pasti dimasukkan oleh Vongola Primo sebelum menyapanya.

Dimasukannya kunci itu dan dibukanya perlahan. Di dalam hanya terdapat sebuah cincin, cincin yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya hari ini. "Kau bodoh."

-.-

 _"aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu!"_

 ** _END_**


End file.
